


The universe tricks

by gleek_runner



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff with an angsty middle and a fluffy ending, Gen, Oh boy that was a blast, Set after a possible season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: Turns out there are some fundamental truths that no one can simply dismiss.1. Blackwing doesn't do Halloween. If something does happen and they end up celebrating, it's usually for a sick and twisted reason.2. Dirk Gently's plans always end up with someone bleeding and someone dying.3. Amanda Brotzman isn't a good driver.4. You never bring up the past.5. Farah Black should be the next James Bond.This is a story of how some people learn that there is always more to every truth. And to think that it all began with a simple trick-or-treating.Or,Todd can't say no to Dirk, Tina adores Farah, only Martin should drive the Oh no! van, Priest is a creepy dude and the Blackwing subjects never celebrate Halloween.(Oh and Ken is briefly one of the good guys.)





	The universe tricks

**Part 1: Mona Wilder versus the Monsters of Halloween**

Todd Brotzman loves Halloween.

Correction; Todd Brotzman used to love Halloween. All kids did but the great emo phase he went through from sixteen to twenty-five made him love it up 'til then. He was a bit more subtle about it though once he grew older. He didn't exactly dress up and ask strangers for candy. People would find him weird if he did.

(He would know. It happened once and he will never forget the disappointment at the old lady's face when she saw a grown up-without a child-dressed up as a Hobbit, just because one of the movies had come out at the time and Todd bears a strong resemblance to Frodo, without any child near him.)

But he would usually have a Halloween movies marathon with Amanda. They would start the night with thrillers and then put every animated film they could find to recover from the screams. Yes, it was mainly Todd who screamed but he was just too slow on catching the signs. The moment the music would change, or someone would go investigate by themselves, Amanda would warn him about a jump scare but he just never listened.

Still, they had fun.

Yet, Todd knew their little tradition would be broken for the time being. For starters, things between them were still rocky. There wasn't any more silent treatment or glares-at least not after Wendimoor-but Amanda had been clear that they would never fully recover from his lies. 

A part of him, no matter how that sounded, didn't mind. Truth is he loved his sister and wanted-wants-to be part of her life but them being a duo just couldn't work. Todd's purpose in life was to be a role model in some way. A good person who didn't give up, someone's reason for fighting and keep going. Being someone's lighthouse was the only reason he wanted to do better. To be better. But Amanda didn't need a beacon. She needed a partner in crime, no matter how much Todd denied it, and despite her brother's past criminal record(most of which wasn't even his fault except maybe that dentist and three murders case which he was _kinda_ responsible for) Todd wasn't up for any shenanigans. 

Yes, the Brotzman siblings were family first and friends second but their lives were no longer just about them which brings us at the second reason why their tradition was broken; Todd was in Seattle while Amanda was Somewhere. Where exactly, that he didn't know. He just knew she was far away and since there had been no calls of distress or Dirk suddenly wanting them to go on a road trip, she was okay.

So that was why Todd slowly lost interest in Halloween and fully embraced the grumpy adult image when kids would be constantly knocking on the Agency's door for candy. It wasn't even afternoon. Kids these days were unbelievable.

The knock on the door, it was the fourth time today, made Todd return to reality. It was a dick move but instead of leaving his chair and papers-not his but Dirk's since the detective did not do well with paperwork-Todd continued doing his job ignoring the knock. The knocking, however, didn't stop instead grew louder and more impatient. Near him, the little Panic Pete began moving towards the edge of the table, falling down with a loud thud.

"Is everything okay?" Todd flinched briefly, still getting used to Mona's abilities-and Mona in general-but soon relaxed as he saw their worried expression.

"Yes. Just ignoring the knocking."

"Maybe it's Dirk!" Mona exclaimed happily. Todd had to admit that he hadn't thought of that. Although Dirk did have keys he wouldn't be surprised if he had somehow lost them. Sure, if it was any other detective, you'd think he wouldn't lose so many things so often. "Can I open up?"

"Yes. But if it is Dirk, tell him that this is the third time,"-he paused for a second-"this week and then let him stay outside for five minutes."

Mona stared at him for a while before doing a joke salutation and walking at the next room to open the door. Just like Todd feared, within seconds after he heard the door opening, the words "trick or treat." were utter. Things got even worse as the door closed at the children's faces with incredible force without any other words being told.

"Todd!"

"Mona." Todd said as he got up"What happened?"

"There were furry monsters outside and a girl with a sword!" Mona explained in a whisper while glancing back to see that the door was still closed"She wasn't like the man with the scissors from last time, though, she was too short. And the furry monsters looked like the aliens we saw with Farah two months ago!"

"Mona, those were costumes. It's Halloween."

"Oh!"

"Hey, you guys." Dirk greeted as he closed the door behind him. "You won't believe the day I had. I went to pick a donut in my absolutely favourite place and the place was closed. Can you believe it? And then I return and a kid, an actual tiny child who was even shorter than Todd, comes and kicks my leg. Was the foot tiny? Yes. But it hurt. And then a girl threw some candy at me. Sugar-free candy. Who makes sugar-free candies? Why do they exist and why did someone attack me with them? Am I fat? Was this girl just doing the entire 'actions speak louder than words'  tactic? If so, I'm hurt. Physically and emotionally."

"Dirk!" Mona exclaimed and hugged him"We were attacked by Halloween monsters."

"Halloween monsters? Is this a code word for something?"-he turned to look at Todd-"Are you two playing a game, I don't know about? You know I love games!"

"No games were involved. Mona just saw some trick-or-treaters."

"Oh, that explains it." Dirk looked at Mona"Dear, those were children. On the 31st of October, there is this tradition when late in the evening and apparently, at 3pm-children and adults dress up, knock on people's doors and ask for candy. I'm sure there is more to it but that's pretty much the one thing I know about Halloween. Oh! There are also pumpkins. Which I guess makes this the second thing I know about Halloween."

"Wait, you didn't know what Halloween was?"

"Of course not Todd." Dirk replied"Both Mona and I spent most of our lives in Blackwing which obviously doesn't really celebrate Halloween. Although, while living in England I did witness and learned some things, Mona was usually--"

"A chair or a toy."

"--Precisely."

"But Halloween sounds great." Mona continued happily as she looked between Todd and Dirk.

"It is. Wait,"-Dirk paused-"I have an idea!"

"No."

"You didn't even hear my idea."

"All your ideas end up with me questioning my life choices and you bleeding. A lot." Todd shot back.

"Name one time."

"Men of the Machine."

"Name a second time."

"Silas Dengdamor and Bart's friend."

"Name a third time."

"You know I can and I will so let's just stop here, yes?"

"I promise this one is safe."

"Farah is out of town so I'm not sure if this is truly as safe as you claim."

"We could go out for trick or treating?" Dirk suggested with a smirk. Mona looked at him with excitement and did a little jump while squeezing Dirk's hand. If anything that didn't sound as dangerous as Todd had imagined. Although, he could never be sure when Dirk the-universe-hates-me-and-it-shows Gently was involved.

Still, he couldn't really argue with Dirk's idea. Mona was looking at him as if their happiness depended on his answer, and with Dirk already on board with the idea, he couldn't be the one to shatter not one's-but two people's hopes and dreams. 

(He had already done that a lot of times in the past.)

"Fine. But I'm not dressing up for it."

.

**Part 2: Everyone loves Halloween (no, really)**

Everyone who doesn't know about him looks at him puzzled every time he comes clean. Everyone who does thinks he's joking. In all honesty, he can't blame them. If it wasn't himself they were talking about, he too, would be confused about it. It was ironic because he was too grown for such a silly thing but at the same time it was the one truth about his life, he never hid to anyone who would ask.

Osmund Priest loved Halloween.

"Why? I'm glad you asked."

"You told us." the Asian woman shot back at him. "You told us every year. I finally had to ask."

Priest looked at her from head to toe. Heavy chains were on both of her feet even though she was very small looking. Her hair was ridiculously long and tangled up hiding most of her face. A pity to Priest's eyes. It hid the burning hate with which she stared at him.

"It's simple really, every year in Halloween, all you monsters decide to come out and play."

The comment made the woman try to attack him but the chains pulled her back. Her face suddenly changed and gills covered the one side of it. Her eyes grew smaller and yellow as a piercing sound similar to a cat's hiss came out of her. Priest couldn't help smiling. 

"Save your threatening screams for later, Project Cetus. I don't have time for your games," he smirked and left the room. As he walked farther down the corridor he could still hear Cetus' screams. He briefly stopped on his tracks and smiled. "God, I love this time of the year."

.

**Part 3: Vampires don't get sick but oh boy do they sneeze**

In her time, Amanda Brotzman had witnessed a lot of weird things.

Okay, that didn't really say much since most of them were due to a Pararibulitis attack. Therefore, in order to be more precise, one might say Amanda Brotzman had witnessed a lot of weird things for the past two years. And no; Todd actually befriending someone as badass-and admittedly hot-as Farah and the embodiment of rainbows and puppies, known as Dirk, didn't make it to the top ten. 

(It's actually the eleventh most weird thing she had witnessed.)

Be it witchacookoos, soul swapping machines, aliens getting tormented by children and the most recent, yet a favourite of hers, an accidental murder involving a cat, a dog, and a Brotzman happening not once but twice. In all honesty, Amanda was ready to accept pretty much anything and everything after these ones. Not that she had any room for complaining. She had a roof above her head, food, a wand, her boys-and Beast-and she had even acquired a kitten.

Unfortunately, they lost the dog they had found out but perhaps it was for the best. Beast and the dog didn't get along very well.

But yes, one might say that out of all the weird things Amanda Brotzman had seen in her life, on October 31st she witnessed the oddest one. 

It was a normal day as always, the Rowdy 3 were driving across the country, waiting for something to happen. Either Amanda getting a hunch or the boys smelling something in the air. At least that was what always happened. At the time of the _incident_ , Amanda was casually laying against the van's door observing Beast as she tried to style Vogel's hair. Cross was sitting on the floor with Gripps sleeping on top of him while their newfound black kitten had just left the back of the van and climbed at Amanda's lap at the front. She smiled and relaxed, her eyes quietly closing, as the kitten curled up.

And then, disaster stroke.

Martin sneezed.

Nothing weird about it.

 But then he did it again and Amanda made one single remark that she would later regret. "Are you sick?"

In matter-of seconds, chaos ensued. Vogel had approached the both of them-with half of his hair full of hairclips-as had Cross meanwhile Gripps was rubbing his head, unaware of the situation. The question along with the boys' sudden appearance made Martin freeze and hit on the breaks making Amanda lose her balance slightly. The movement made the kitten alarmed and it-only slightly-dagged its nails in Amanda's jeans. 

"Fuck." she breathed and tried to calm the kitten by hesitantly petting it."It was just a question, don't go all I'm-the-man-who-never-gets-sick on me." she joked while looking at all of the boys. None of them reacted. Really, out of all the weird things Amanda had seen, she should have been less surprised by this one. "You can't be serious."

"It's never happened before." Gripps cut in"Not to any of us."

"Even in Blackwing, we're just tired." Cross added"Maybe that's it. A food thing."

"Cool. Well, I thought we were going to crash like less than a minute ago so I'm filled with fear and regret for leaving all my stuff to Todd." Amanda began and turned to Martin"I don't promise that I'll do the trick for the sneeze but I'm still a pretty good snack."

"Sorry drummer girl, your fear isn't enough." Martin replied while lifting higher his glasses"Hanging out with us has made you too fearless."

"Could we find the Brit?" Cross asked.

"He's seven hundred twenty-eight miles away." Gripps told him"Too far away."

"Guess we must do it the old fashioned way," Amanda mumbled, mostly to herself, and opened the van's door. She stepped down with a small jump. The boys all looked at her, waiting to see what she will do, while Beast had also moved next to Vogel in an attempt to see what Amanda was doing. The girl hit the hood of the car once and opened the door to Martin's side. "Down."

"Come again?"

"You're literally going to starve until either I shit my pants and get a strong attack or we find another holistic person. No one knows how long that will take so the least you can do is scoop over and let me do the driving." Amanda explained with crossed arms"In other words, get some rest and let me do the job."

"You aren't driving the van."

"I have driven a big car before, you know."

"But Boss," Vogel chimed in"we crashed a track, back in Wendimoor."

"So did Martin."

"I was blind."

"I was overexcited." she argued, "Besides I'm the only one with a license so I'm your best, and maybe only, choice."-Martin still seemed unconvinced-"All in favor?"

"'Manda 'rives!" Beast cheered as Vogel raised his hand with her. Gripps and Cross exchanged a look of skepticism before they also raised a hand. On Amanda's now empty seat, the kitten purred. Martin chuckled at the turn of events and stepped down. 

"Try not to kill anyone."

"Everything is going to be fine, you grumpy cat." she smiled as the two of them exchanged seats"Have a little faith in me."

"Trust me drummer girl, you're the person I have the most faith in."

"That's very swee--"

"I just don't have faith in your driving skills."

"Rude."

.

**Part 4: A skeleton once said, "Let the room get chiller"**

Hugo Friedkin dying was a blessing.

Everyone thought so, that much was obvious to Priest, even though no one except him dared to say it out loud. The man was sweet and gentle-he had no doubt of it-and sure he had some potential buried somewhere deep inside but he was also the biggest idiot Priest had ever met. Not that Ken Adams was much better, especially based on him starting off as a prisoner and now becoming in charge(yes, Priest did his research), but at least that was a man with a plan and a man who didn't hold up.

Plus, Ken was willing to do the one thing Friedkin never did, leading to the disappearance of every doubt in Priest's mind. He gave him more control. Osmund Priest was undeniably the best. Most of the Blackwing subjects were captured-and then recaptured-thanks to his magnificent set of skills. Yet no one let him have fun with them. Not enough at least. It was easier when Riggins was in charge because there was a time when he was truly as ruthless as Priest. He didn't hurt the kids, never physically at least, but the first years of Blackwing he would let Priest do whatever he wanted with them if it could somehow help them understand their abilities.

Unfortunately, something changed with time. Maybe Priest became colder. Maybe Riggins became more attached to the kids. All Priest knew-and cared about-was that after that and up until Ken took in charge, his job was simple; track, capture, bring back in and then wait for them to need you again. Not anymore though. Now he had full clearance to have occasional little chats with the subjects just to remind them that the nicer they are, the less they'll be seeing of him.

Basically speaking, Ken was just using him to threaten all the subjects that misbehaved. His agenda didn't really matter to Priest, though, he would have done the same thing. After all, the only way to beat monsters is by using a monster yourself.

"Project Cain, I won't lie to you. I expected,"-he studied the boy from head to toe-"something more of you."

It was true. The boy in front of Priest was, well, he was a boy. No exaggeration there. He looked even younger than Project Icarus, maybe in his early twenties. He was incredibly skinny. If it wasn't for him being with Project Cetus when they found them, Priest would have captured him in less than a second. His hair was black, obviously dyed as anyone could see some blonde roots, and his eyes blue. He looked like the type of person who talked a lot.

Still, he told nothing to Priest.

"You know, when I tell your kid that all monsters come out to play on Halloween, they don't believe me. And yet I'm usually correct." he explained"It's fine, really, your little fishy friend didn't believe me either. However, she's here, isn't she? And aren't you as well? Oh, and would you look at that. It's only five in the afternoon."

The boy remained silent but at the mention of Project Cetus, he flinched. "Not the talker kind, huh? That's okay. I much rather hear myself talk, either way.  So, you see, bad news for you. Normally, my boss gives you the Talk but since he's busy right now, it's my turn to have a little chat with y'all. Let us cut to the chase then."

Again no reaction.

It irritated Priest as nothing else. Truth was that Project Cain was an enigma. He had been briefly studied while Hugo was in charge and was only managed to be captured today. At first, Priest doubted the boy was special. He had never been involved in any weird activities. The only puzzle of him was the fact that he was living with Cetus, a woman with no family or friends, an agoraphobic and literally the one subject no one ever managed to track-alongside Project Marzanna. Besides, if history had taught Blackwing something, it was that the Holistic Ones always found each other.

"Truth be told, there is no chase. We know nothing about you." Priest admitted as he saw the boy beginning to relax"Although, you never asked why we used Cain. I mean, every name serves a purpose, doesn't it?"

The boy tensed once more. He didn't speak but Priest could sense that the tables were turning. "You aren't good with religion, are you boy?" he smirked, "Maybe your sister is better, we should ask her."-the boy hit his fist on the table making Priest laugh-"Hit a nerve there, didn' I?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I have my ways, kid." Priest simply told him."So let's see what _nothing_ really means. Your name is Jackson Winters, at least that's what you've told the neighbors, you're from Ontario. Although, fun fact, there aren't any legal documents proving that. It's pretty much like you never existed. We also run a face recognition but nothing came up. Weird. But I never expected things to be normal when I began working with Blackwing. Moving on, though, there is one more thing I know about you, kid. You're a very bad person."

"You don't know shit about me."

"Only that you're responsible for your sister's death."-Jackson growled at him-"But you are right, I don't know _shit_ about you."

Jackson raised his eyebrow but before he could react, Priest had taken out a pocket knife and stabbed the boy's hand to the table. A yelp of pain escaped his lips. Priest turned around to see two agents standing by the door, having come in to check what was the source of the sound. He shrugged them off and turned his gaze on the boy's hand. With a simple move, he took out the knife.

"Not healing abilities then, what a shame. Those are my favourites." he informed him. The boy teared up his gaze from his own bloody hand and looked at Priest. The man was ready to question him further but before he could even find another thing to say, the boy's hand had healed itself."A late bloomer. Eh, I'll still take what I can get." he smiled and got up. At his way out, he motioned for the guards to follow him, leaving Project Cain all by himself.

"Do you think the facility is colder than usual?"

.

**Part 5: Trick or Drugs?**

Farah Black was usually not the one to turn down a job, but she had to admit that the past few years had made her a bit too tired of the action. Being kidnapped, being wanted by the FBI, trying to infuriate Blackwing as a double agent, helping with the agency, it was all a bit too exhausting for Farah. Especially with her being in a constant state of stress and anxiety.

Still, it was only two days ago, that Tina had asked her to come to Bergsberg to help them with a, and I quote, super-duper important case. Farah couldn't say no to her and Hobbs. They were both amazing and Farah loved them dearly. Hobbs treated her like a daughter, and unlike her actual father, he always complimented her and make her feel good about her skills. Whereas Tina was...Tina. No other words could describe the greatness of Tina Tevetino.

And long story short, that was how Farah had taken a day off and left Seattle for Bergsberg. She just hoped that Dirk and Todd would be fine with being alone together. If she returned to find them both in one piece, Mona was probably going to be fine no matter what, and the Agency still standing, she would go to church more often.

With that thought in mind, she quickly parked outside the police station and walked towards the door only to find it locked. It was weird since Hobbs never locked the door. Or the cells. Or the police car. She took a deep breath and knocked. The door was almost immediately unlocked and half-open. Farah was ready to come in but was stopped by a hand blocking her way.

"Nuh uh. Secret password first."

"It's me. Farah."

"Sorry, wrong password."

"Tina."

"Farah," Tina repeated in the same tone.

"I don't know any secret password."

"Think about it, you're smart." Tina continued"Also it's Halloween so what I'm asking is kinda obvious."

"Do I need to do this?"

"This is a serious County Sherriff's Department, so yes."

"Fine." Farah finally told her"Trick or treat?"

"Password correct!" exclaimed Tina as she opened the door to give Farah a tight hug. Farah had to admit she had missed Tina's spine-crushing hugs. "Wow you've grown taller," Tina smiled"or have I grown shorter?"

"We're both the same height as we used to be, Tina."

"Hm, maybe. Oh!" she suddenly shouted, "Let's go to Hobbs, he was very excited about you visiting."

Farah nodded with a smile and followed Tina inside. There she saw Hobbs at his usual office, surrounded by tissues. "Farah!" he greeted her before beginning to cough many times"G-Great to see you again. I would hug you but, germs."

"It's great to see you too, Hobbs." Farah smiled"Although, you don't look so well."

"I'm fine," he told her while Tina shook her head multiple times behind him for Farah to see. "But Tina seems to disagree. That's why we called you here."

"To change Tina's mind?"

"As if that's possible." Tina scoffed.

Hobbs shook his head. "No. We've been having a small problem with a drug lately,"

"Wasn't me though." Tina cut him in"I haven't even tried it once."-Farah turned to look at her-"Okay, I did try it once but it was terrible so I never tried it again."

"As I was saying," Hobbs continued"we have a source that something big will happen tonight and Tina refused to let me come with her."

"You want me to go with her, then?"

"Yes."

"Sure, I'd love to." she turned to Tina"You're okay with it?"

"'Course I am, partner." Tina shouted in excitement and hugged her once more."It'll be like old times. But with maybe, fewer gunshots."

"Hopefully."

.

**Part 6:** **Tech-guys make awesome villains**

Ken Adams.

What a prick.

A prick with self-awareness though so maybe that made him less of a prick. Hopefully. You see, it had come to the point where Ken Adams considered a true old-fashioned villain. For as long as he could remember, he was always a chaotic neutral. Never did anything truly bad but help some others with their shenanigans. He didn't have to agree with what he was going, he only needed to find the pay good.

But now, things were worse. Not because he was working for a, supposedly, evil organization. It was more because of his tactics that almost resembled the ones of Priest and Wilson and how he still painted himself as someone who did what needed to be done. At least he should have owned up to his actions. Admit that the main reason he did all of this was curiosity. It was always curiosity. And curiosity got mixed with power somewhere along the way and it made Ken lose himself.

Still, it was too late for apologies.

"Sir,"-Ken turned his chair to see Lieutenant Assistent awkwardly standing at the door-"Mr. Priest wanted to speak with you,  he's already given me the reports but didn't exactly tell me why he still wanted to see you."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

The other man nodded. "Also, Project Marzanna is ready for you to see her."

Project Marzanna. The reminder of Ken's mistakes. His past and only best friend. This meet-up was bound to be interesting as per usual.

.

**Part 7: Funny story (Amanda almost killed a man)**

Todd Brotzman wasn't a bad driver.

Mr. and Mrs. Brotzman were decent drivers as well.

Now, Amanda-as anyone could see-must have been adopted because bad driving skills couldn't even begin to describe her. Actually, no words could describe her driving, purely because all those who had been lucky enough to experience her driving and survive, had been so traumatized that they never spoke another word. 

(Okay, that wasn't true. But if anyone was to ask Todd about Amanda's driving skills, this would be the story he would give them.)

Luckily the Rowdy 3, being their rowdy selves, didn't mind her careless driving.

For the first thirty minutes.

"Boss. Boss. Boss!" Vogel repeated every time Amanda would run a red light and almost run over someone. Cross was mumbling something to himself while Beast kept finding herself falling on the floor whenever she would try to move.

"And I thought the Wendimoor ride was bad," Gripps whispered to Martin who sighed.

"Nah, she's got it. It's not,"-it was at that moment Amanda took a sudden U-turn making all the rowdies fall to the left-"okay this might be too much."

"Won't you all relax? I'm handling this just--"

"Man!"

Amanda suddenly turned to the left, avoiding hitting the man by only an inch. "--fine."

"Stop now?" Beast pleaded as the other Rowdies shared mumbles of agreement.

"Fine. But you guys sound like my brother."

"That's low." Gripps told her, "Besides, we really need a break."

"Food!" Beast added with a slight jump causing her sunglasses to almost fall from the bridge of her nose. Vogel nodded equally excited. The Rowdy 3 didn't really need any proper meals but Vogel, and Gripps, always loved to try food even if it wasn't necessary. Martin was somewhat neutral about eating normal food and Cross disliked most of them, but would still choose to eat a lucky few. Now Beast was not much of a picky eater, on the contrary, she would eat about anything no matter how bad it tasted.

"Okay, I guess we should find somewhere to eat. It probably won't be too crowded because of Halloween." at that moment, Vogel came nearer Amanda's seat.

"Hey, Boss?"

"Hm?"

"What is Halloween?" Of course, if Vogel knew that Amanda would slam on the breaks just as the words escaped his mouth, he wouldn't have asked about it. Still, for better or for worse, curiosity got the best of him.

"You don't know what Halloween is?"

"No?"

"What have you been teaching him?" Amanda furiously questioned the other Rowdies. Gripps and Cross exchanged worried glances while Vogel looked at them dumbfounded. Luckily for them, Martin was the first one to answer Amanda's question.

"Vogel didn't really got to live much as a normal person like the rest of us, threw 'im right into the hellhole Blackwing was." he explained"And when we got out, we just never got to it. Halloween, holidays, too domestic. Too--"

"Amazing?" Amanda asked still trying to understand how someone could live without celebrating Halloween. Let alone knowing what it is. Sure, many non-Americans could imagine a Halloween-less life but for Amanda, that was a pure nightmare. For as long as she could remember, she loved Halloween. Carving pumpkins, wearing silly costumes, watching horror films and going trick or treating with Todd. Oh. Todd. She should probably call him once they found a dinner. It would, after all, be the first year when-while they were both safe and sound-didn't celebrate together.

"Yes." Martin replied, unshaken "And the thing about amazing things is that they never last."

It's a simple phrase but it still shakes Amanda to the core. She was so cut up in her own little bubble, paying no attention to how other lives were. She believed Halloween was a key part of everyone's childhood and, probably, adulthood but she forgot to think if everyone were in the same position as her. She failed to remember that while she was busy roaming the streets for candy with Todd, the Rowdies were tortured.

It had been a long time since she had last daydreamed about burning Blackwing to the ground and killing every bastard that worked in it but now those thoughts came back stronger than before.

Although, with the Universe being broken-she had yet to find out what exactly that meant-destroying Blackwing had to wait.

"I have an idea."

"If it has to do with driving, it's a pass," Martin grumbled.

"No," Amanda smiled mischievously. "We. Are. Trick or Treating."

"Can I choose a treat?" Vogel asked curiously.

.

**Part 8: It's P. U. M. P. K. I. N  season (pretty ugly month, pain, killjoy, is necessary)**

"Ken!" the door hadn't even opened properly and Bart had already risen to her feet. She knew that a visitor was coming to see her since the lights had all been turned on and since Priest had already visited her before the tests, only Ken was left to come.

"Bart." he didn't sound as excited as she was. Bart didn't pay much attention to it though, Ken was rarely happy since coming to Blackwing. She couldn't be sure if the organization was to blame for her friend's bad mood or if she was somehow responsible for it. Maybe, just maybe, the second scenario was true. Perhaps he had found out about... "You wanted to see me, right?"

Bart nodded.

"Is something wrong?"

No. Yes. Everything.

"It's nothing." she began"I just missed you. You never come anymore. It's always a scientist or Mr. Priest. Sometimes even that other guy with the funny name."

Ken adjusted his tie. He seemed pretty skeptical which bugged Bart to the core. He reminded her of some of her victims, the sweet talkers, the ones who always thought of something to say. Usually a lie. Bart never fell for them and their pleads. But Ken wasn't like them. Ken was a good guy.

(Wasn't he?)

"Okay then," he paused"I'm here now. What do you want to talk about?"

(Why am I here?)

(Why does it hurt?)

(Why does _it_ whisper to me?)

(Why do I want to kill you?)

(Where is Dirk?)

(Why didn't I go with Panto?)

(Why is Priest **always** here?)

(What happened to us?)

(Why didn't we leave?)

"I don't know."

They have nothing to talk about. Simply because nothing changes around Blackwing. And the things that do change, she can never tell. For a moment, she begins doubting this meeting. It was better when she hadn't had to see him. When she could pretend he didn't see her either.

"Are your tests okay?"

"As always." Bart tells him with ease"Whatever tries to hurt me, I hurt back."

There is silence between them once more. It irritates Bart. The silence feels so violent, it makes her fear of what comes next. She is sick of it. There is always silence. Silence and darkness. Why is it always so dark and quiet in Blackwing?

(It really isn't. She just chooses to not hear the screams of the other Projects.)

"What do you think life is like right now? Like outside?"

"Marzanna--" he uses the name to make her stop. He always does it. Maybe it gives him the feeling that he's in control, makes him think he's more powerful. Perhaps it's a bad habit. She doesn't like that name though. 

(She hates it.)

It isn't hers.

(She's Bart.)

Project Marzanna is a tool.

(She's all she's ever known.)

She doesn't stop talking.

(But she wishes she could cry.)

"Is it Pumpkin season yet?" the question takes Ken by surprise. He drops the stern look on his face.

"How is that relevant?"

"It's October." Bart smiles if that somehow clears up everything."There are a lot of pumpkins then in every house."

"How? Is, wait," he stops himself for a while. It makes Bart feel nostalgic of the first time they met. It's different. It's good. "Are you talking about Halloween?"

"Is that German?"

"What? No. At least, I mean, I don't think it is." Bart was ready to cut him off, but it seemed the com on his ear did the job before her. Ken's gaze traveled at the corner of the room. He nodded and got up. "I have an emergency."

"It hasn't been that long," she mumbles. Ken stops on his tracks.

(Still, he leaves.)

.

**Part 9: Candy Crush, or is it candy comma crush?**

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you're doubting my methods."

"Think? No, be entirely sure that I am, in fact, doubting you."

"Farah!" Tina fake-cried"I can't handle the betrayal. Not from you."

"You know I trust you but I'm just not sure if this is the best way to proceed."

"Nonsense!" Tina was quick to reply as she made a little jump towards the door in front of her. With a soft movement, she knocked on the door. Seconds later, an old man opened. "Trick or treat!"

If the man judged the both of them, he didn't show. He just poured some candy bars inside Tina's bag, wished them a Happy Halloween and closed the door.

"That's the eleventh bag." Farah told her"Do we even remember who gave what?"

"Yes, duh, I know what I'm doing."

"And how are we going to determine which bar is the actual drug?"

"You don't want to know," Tina said as she threw the bag at the car's trunk. She grabbed another one and began searching for another house. Farah remained still, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Tina?"

no response.

"Tina, are you planning on eating these?"

still no response.

"Tina!"

.

**Part 10: Employee Kills Their Boss Because They Were Annoying**

Going out with Dirk and Mona is fun. To some extent, of course. It seems the two of them being around one another, doing mundane things, is bound to be interesting. Mona is constantly excited. She changes form faster than she eats all the candy she gets. Everyone loves her. She can be 'dressed up' as anyone. Todd is just glad no one questions how insanely realistic all her costumes are and those who do seem to buy the 'make-up' artist lie.

And then there's Dirk.

That British asshole.

Now Dirk is great. He's lovely really. There's no doubt in it. What Todd can't understand though is how everyone finds him extremely charming. He has the quirkiest personality and still somehow manages to befriend every stranger they meet on the way. It seems too unreal.

(Or maybe it seems unreal to the guy that Dirk befriended by breaking into their apartment and not by using politeness, unintentional flirting and too much physical contact.)

"Oh! How adorable." an old lady told them in absolute awe. Her smile showed so much genuine kindness, not even Todd could scoff at it. 

"Trick or treat!" Mona said with an equally wide smile showing her new sharp teeth. Todd wasn't fond of Mona altering parts of her body all that often but it was surely better than turning into a cat like in the last house. Small changes could probably be ignored easily.

"Aren't you the cutest?" the nana said while grabbing some candy bars and throwing them in Mona's bag. She then turned to Dirk. "What are you dressed as, hon?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Same chaotic energy," Todd mumbled to himself.

"How nice! Here are some more cookies."-Todd made a note to himself to have both Dirk and Mona check their sugar levels tomorrow-"And you are dressed as Frodo?"

"No, he's dressed as Todd." Mona chimed in"But not with an a. The 'a' one is green." the old lady raised an eyebrow in which Todd replied with an uncomfortable smile. She nodded at them, wished them a happy Halloween and they moved on to the next house. Although move couldn't be the word qualified to describe the trio. It was basically Mona who walked ten times faster than Dirk and Todd, sometimes she even jumped, pointing at random houses and smiling at everyone. 

It was like having a kid.

And while seeing such a childlike joy could warm your heart, Todd was still a bit hesitant. Not because he was worried, per se, but the whole Trick or Treating experience made him uncomfortable. Seeing both Dirk and Mona acting so happy with Halloween reminded him of his own adventures with Amanda.

Amanda who hadn't even called.

"Mona, dear"-Dirk stopped himself mid-sentence to hold an excited Mona still-"not an actual deer."

"But deers are fun!"

"Maybe next year, yes?" Dirk smiled"Do you think you could go to the next house few houses by yourself? I'm exhausted and I sincerely doubt Todd will carry me."

"Depends." Mona replied, "Will I keep all the candy?"

"Er, yes."

"I'll catch up with you later, then! Bye!" she waved at them eagerly and moved on to the next house.

"Are you sure she'll be fine?"

"She can turn into a bomb, Todd. She will be just fine." Dirk explained, "Besides, you didn't look your best and I thought you found our little excursion boring."

"No, no, I had fun."

"You're not even dressed."

"I'm too old for Halloween."

"I'm a year older than you."

"Not in the brain."

"Especially in the brain." Dirk shot back"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"What's the hard way?"

"I could annoy you until you either tell me what's on your mind or you murder me."

"Bold of you to assume I won't go with the murder option."

"You're a really terrible assistant." Dirk chuckled making Todd grinned.

.

**Part 11: Cold Pick-up lines**

When Farah had first spoken to Hobbs about the drug case, she was excited. It was a proper case, one that if she truly worked at law enforcement, she could have dealt with multiple times before. Besides, it was a normal case. Nothing paranormal universe activity involved. Don't get her wrong, she loved working at the Agency with Dirk and Todd but at times things were just too weird. Too unique.

So even if Farah was one of the freaks, she sometimes preferred doing more domestic activities. She thinks that if she hadn't come to Bergsberg, she might as well have gone for Trick or Treating. Anything to make her feel normal and help her ignore the entire 'the literal universe is against us'.

However, because the universe disliked them as a whole, that very interesting mission had turned into both Tina and Farah got either drugged or too much sugar in their system. 

"Could be both." Farah mumbled mostly to herself"This was a very bad idea."

"I feel like I'm pregnant." Tina added, "Any minute now, a candy baby will pop."

"Please don't use that word. I think I'll throw up."

"Did any of them seem like drugs to you?"

"No. What about you?"

"Plain sugar. And some colors."

"So this was a waste of time," Farah concluded as she shoved a wrapping paper inside her pocket. Tina sighed and laid on the ground. 

"It wasn't that bad." she admitted"We ate candy and hang out. That's like better than some actual dates I've been in."

"Imagine it though, a Halloween themed date. How would that work?"

"Basically, if I had planned it, it would be just like this one but without drugs and I would probably have worn something better."

"I think you look great," Farah told her without thinking. As soon as she realized what she had said, she cleared her throat and glanced down. Tina, who had just given up on life a few seconds ago, tried to stand on her feet.

"You look great as well."-she almost tripped on her own feet but managed to regain her balance the last second-"I mean, you always do. Look great. Like very great. Um, how many times can I say great? Is there a world record that I can break?"

Farah was ready to say something-not even her knew what that was exactly-when a strong wind caused some leaves to whirl around her. It was incredibly odd considering the fact that seconds ago, the weather was incredibly hot. Yet now, the temperature had abruptly dropped.

"We should probably head back."

"Right after you, boss!"

.

**Part 12: My dark backstory was that time I stole a candy bar**

"It's as simple as that," Amanda explained. Both Beast and Gripps looked at her with awe while Vogel examined the candies in her bag. Cross tried to hide his own excitement but everyone could see him stealing glances at the bag. "Want to try?"

"Hell yes!" Vogel exclaimed, "For the candy!" Gripps and Cross let out some growls and followed the younger Rowdy to a house. Beast, herself, threw a punch on the air and followed them.

"You won't join them?"

"Nah. If this goes wrong, I'll need to be quick with the van."

Amanda chuckled. "It will be fine, Halloween is when weird shit happens and you don't have to look too much into it."

"That's one way to put it."

"It's what Todd taught me. Once we grew up, of course." Amanda explained with a sad smile, "We always went trick or treating with him. Usually had a group costume, like when we went as Wednesday and Pugsley Addams. Or! Or! When I destroyed our clothes, a little bit, so we just poured a ton of fake blood on top of us. That probably scared a lot of children."

It was still awesome, she thought to herself. Halloween with her brother never failed to bring a smile to her face. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You must have had time to celebrate Halloween. How was it?"

"Uneventful."

"Unrealistic. It's Halloween so it's always fun."

"I celebrated it twice," Martin informed her but Amanda's expression told him she demanded more than that. She was a real stubborn that one."It was a big town, so I wasn't allowed to go out very late. Especially alone. Oz wasn't a big fan of Halloween either, he tried at first, but it just didn't click." he paused. His expression changed entirely in a way Amanda couldn't understand. He seemed lost.

"Who's Oz?"

(Amanda Brotzman, unlike her brother, is a very stubborn person.)

"My brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother." she told him"Where is he now?"

(It's usually a good trait of hers.)

"Dead."

(But she should really learn when to not ask questions.)

"H--"

"Van!" Beast suddenly yelled almost crashing on top of Amanda. Before either her or Martin could react, the other three Rowdies had come running with many bags full of candy bars. 

"How did you get all that?" Amanda asked Vogel.

"We told him to take only one." Cross cut in.

"But they were all different flavors!"

"Oh, God," Amanda mumbled to herself. Martin laughed and hit the van's side door.

"Time to leave, boys." the Rowdies jumped inside the van with a loud thud and placed the bags next to Beast who smiled widely.

"Well, I think that was as Halloween-ish as it gets."

"Can we do it next year as well?" Vogel pleaded.

"Sure. Just not in this neighborhood."

.

**Part 13: It's just a hunch!**

"Amanda hasn't called you."

"I know." Todd told Dirk"But how is that related to anything?"

"Is that why you've been grumpy all day?"

"I'm not grumpy."

"Todd." Dirk simply told him. "I mean, Todd."

"Is my name supposed to mean anything?"

"I do believe it's a synonym for grumpiness, yes." Todd frowned making Dirk smile sadly. He went to sit near him and began poking his arm. "You know, if that's what it's about, I'm sure she'll call any minute now. Maybe she is in a no-signal area. Or she's breaking stuff."

"Sounds like her." he laughed.

"Precisely!" Dirk exclaimed happily as he watched Todd smile at the comment. "Now please cheer up."

"Why is it so important for me to be in a good mood?"

"Well, you did spend most of the night going out for trick or treating with Mona and I. Which was incredibly thoughtful and we both appreciate it very much. I'm certain Mona will turn into a blanket for you for about a week, no matter what you say." Dirk chuckled"I can't do that, sadly, but you putting up with us when you might have other plans really means the world to me. And since you spent the day, making my day, it's only fair if I make yours."

"Thank you, Dirk." Todd smiled"Truth is I'm just a bit sensitive about today. I'll be fine though. Besides, spending the day with you and Mona was fun. It helped me take my mind off things."

Dirk nodded with a smile and hugged him. "Speaking of Mona, I should really go to check up on her. I won't be long, however. You think you'll be good?"

"I'll be fine."

He wasn't. Actually, Todd Brotzman was literally one of the unluckiest people in the world. So, of course, two minutes after Dirk had left, a doorbell just had to ring and someone had to come running inside the agency. At first, Todd had hoped that it was Farah or Mona and Dirk. Maybe even his sister but that scenario wasn't very likely.

"Er, hello ma'am."

"Oh. Hi." the redhead greeted, an equally awkward smile on her face.

"Dirk is out at the moment but he will be back soon."

"Dirk?"

"Yes, he's the,"-he tried to hold his laughter-"detective."

"Detective?"

Was this woman actually joking or was this a real-life event? Todd wasn't really sure.

"You _are_ in a detective agency."

"Really? I'm sorry, I didn't, I mean I wasn't,"-she paused briefly to breathe-"I don't know why I came here. It just happens sometimes, you know? Doing things just because your gut tells you to."

"Like a hunch?"

"Exactly."

Oh boy, this would be a wild one.

.

**Part 14: How to redeem yourself via going through much emotional trauma**

When Ken returned to Marzanna's room, he wasn't sure what would happen. Room, that was a funny word. It had a floor, a ceiling, and four walls but it still failed to be described as a room. It was simply a cell. That was the only word that could describe it. A place to keep things in line. What is meant to stay inside, stayed and those who belonged out didn't cross it.

Except for Ken.

But he had always been an exception to the rules.

"What is this for?"

"Reading." he stated and handed her a book, "I thought about bringing you some markers or something but you could easily stab everyone in the building with them."

"I wouldn't stab everyone," she tells him and hesitantly takes the book from his hands. For a moment, he catches himself wondering if this was a good gift. Did Bart like reading? Had she ever read before? She must have. Maybe Blackwing had taught her. Or maybe her family. Her family. Did she ever have one?

"Just me?"

"No." it has only been an hour or so since his last visit but somehow he feels as if he's talking to an entirely different person. Someone sharper and colder. Very unlike Bart. For a serial killer, she was rarely cold or even promptly rude.

"Does the universe speak to you, still?"

"It,"-she paused-"you don't need to know."

"You usually tell me." _You always tell me._

"It has a long list." she seems lost in her thoughts once more. There is so much tension in the room, Ken finds himself scared to breathe. There is a chill deep inside his bones and he's been around Blackwing long enough to know when to worry. "What's in the next room?"

"Project Cain."

"How long has he been there?"

"I never said it was a he."

"But he is." Bart shot back"It told me."

Ken looked at her with surprise and a well-hidden fear. The universe didn't speak to Bart. It showed to her who needed to die but it never spoke to her. Never gave her any leads. It was then when a thought dawned on him. A thought that would be either the most brilliant moment of his life or would lead to his death. A very bloody death.

"Do you want to see him?"

"Yes." Ken nodded and motioned her to follow him. The doors of her cell opened to reveal two guards looking at her with fear in their eyes. Quickly, Ken opened the next cell and let Bart inside. He assumed the most probable scenario was for her to kill both the subject and him but at the same time, he hoped for something remarkable to happen. 

The fact that the universe spoke to Bart meant that either it had to adapt to the new circumstances or something bigger was happening. After all, why would she feel the need to see another subject? That had only happened with Dirk Gently and Ken was sure that the only reason Bart couldn't kill him was because he was just so incredibly lucky.

"Who are you?" Project Cain asked them.

Bart shrugged and turned to face Ken. With a swift movement, she grabbed his belt's firearm. So in the end, this was how Ken was going to die. It wasn't a surprise. Everyone knew that curiosity killed the cat and Ken Adams always loved cats. Bart scoffed and turned to the Blackwing subject, still not pulling the trigger but aiming at the boy's heart.

"This doesn't feel right," she whispered more to herself than to Ken or Cain.

"You could always not do it." The guy told her and glanced at Ken. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"I assure you, if she wants to kill you, then you have."

The boy held his breath and closed his eyes. "I don't want to die."

Bart inhales and exhales. It feels wrong. She doesn't want to kill him. She doesn't want to kill anyone. Ken used to tell her killing was bad. Panto told her it was bad. Dirk was scared of her because she killed people. Killing was bad. She shouldn't. It was wrong. Bart didn't want to be wrong. She wanted to be right. She wanted to help. 

(But oh, how foolish she was, to believe she had a saying in the universe's plans?)

.

**Part 15:** **Dirk Gently shouldn't suffer because he's a good person(an essay by Dirk Gently)**

"Mona, you really outdid yourself." Dirk smiled brightly at her. "We could probably build a fortress out of all this candy."

"Why would we use the candy? I can be a fortress myself!"

"That was an ex," Dirk stopped himself mid-sentence", you know what? You're right, you could be a fortress yourself. Still, I'm glad you had fun."

"It was amazing! Could we go next year as well?"

"We could ask Todd. Oh! Maybe Farah will join too. It would be remarkable." Dirk continued rambling as he opened the door to reveal Todd awkwardly sitting next to an unfamiliar woman. "Oh, hi!"

"Dirk! Great, you're back." Todd told him relieved"This is miss, er."

"Cliona."

"I don't know how to pronounce that." Dirk blurted out"It sounds like a great name though, Scottish?"

"Irish."

"Red hair, yes!" Dirk replied enthusiastically"My apologies, I'm Dirk Gently."

"It's really nice to meet you." she smiled and extended her hand for him to shake. However, before Dirk managed to shake her hand, she slowly brought it back towards her heart. She remained silent and stared at the ground for at least a minute.

"Are you alright?" Todd asked as Dirk and Mona exchanged confused glances. The woman's grip tightened and she pressed her palm against her heart. Dirk could swear she looked as if she was in great pain. It was then when something terrifying happened.

She screamed.

A normal yelp of pain that scared Todd as much as the next person, but that wasn't the weird of the situation. What caused Todd's heart to stop were the reactions of Dirk and Mona. Both of them had dropped on the floor, their hands covering their ears as good as possible. Todd caught a glimpse of Mona's hand constantly shapeshifting to other things as if she had lost control of it meanwhile Dirk was squeezing his eyes hard making tears come pouring out.

Todd didn't know how exactly but he was certain that the sound they were hearing was much louder than what he could hear. He moved closer to Cliona and tried to make her stop screaming but it seemed that this command only made her scream louder.

And just like that, in a few seconds, she stopped, a single tear rolling down her eye.

She ran towards the door before Todd could tell her anything, not that he would. His first instinct after the screaming stopped was to check on Dirk who seemed too weak to even move. He grabbed his arm and helped him get up. Mona, meanwhile, was already on her feet looking at her hands in horror.

"I'm sorry Dirk Gently." the woman said"It's always like this." and with that, she left.

"What was that?" Todd asked.

"I don't know." Dirk answered him"And quite frankly, I really don't want to know."

"But the universe,"

"The universe can figure out this one on its own." Dirk stated"You didn't hear it, Todd. You can't possibly understand it."

"I saw Mona changing." Todd cut him off" Trust me, I can imagine how scary it must have been."

"It wasn't the screaming. It was so much more. She, what she did was, it was like slowly ripping out our souls our minds."-he glanced at Mona-"And it wasn't just that. There were more sounds. More screaming. So many people. It reminded me of--"

"Blackwing." Mona blurted out." They always screamed in Blackwing."

Todd nodded. "Okay then, I'm sure this will be brought back at some point--"

"Oh no, I am too. I'm just willing to ignore it for the time being." Dirk explained. "It's Halloween. We have lots of candy. Our group's muscles, meaning Farah, is gone so we're very vulnerable and I propose we just go to my place, eat the candy, watch the movie and pretend this never happened until we're in mortal danger. Who's with me?"

.

**Part 16: A really well-done beginning, a mediocre middle and a really crappy ending**

And so, Mona, Dirk, and Todd decided to watch A Nightmare Before Christmas while eating lots of candy instead of dealing with the will of the universe. It wasn't the best Halloween plan but for Todd, it seemed to be more than enough. He didn't have to save Dirk's ass, he ate more sugar than he had in his entire childhood and he would spend his evening watching a nostalgic movie featuring a Fall Out Boy song.

(Not that he would ever admit of still having a lowkey emo phase.)

"Next Halloween, I'm going to be a skeleton."

"This will be fun to explain to the neighbors," Dirk mumbled to which Todd replied with a chuckle. "Hey, did you talk to Farah? Asked her when she's coming back?"

"Why? Afraid the screaming lady will come back for your soul?"

"If she does come, will you protect me?"

"Of course."

"Okay, wrong question. Will you be _able_ to protect me?" Dirk asked, "You're not exactly a knight in shining armor."

"I'm deeply wounded. But yes, I did call her. She said the weather is really bad in Bergsberg so she's staying for another two days."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she prefers Tina and Hobbs over us."

"Oh no, she does. But can you blame her?"

"Yes. Maybe. Oh who am I kidding, we were attacked by a screaming lady today, of course, I don't blame her."

_(Despite what Todd and Dirk thought, Farah missed them both dearly and had not been exaggerating about the bad weather. Although, she wasn't exactly stuck. Being with Tina and Hobbs was great, they were both really fun like Dirk and Todd, but didn't really get her into too much trouble. Besides, Hobbs was like the dad she wished she had. Always supportive and always making dad jokes._

_And Tina?_

_Well, Tina was Tina and who couldn't love Tina?)_

"About the screeching lady though," Todd began"do you have any idea what it was about? She mentioned a hunch brought her here. Maybe she's like you."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Dirk admitted, "Almost every Blackwing subject tries to murder me upon me meeting me."

"I don't know." Mona whispered making both men turn to look at her."She seemed really sad."

_(Somewhere else, in a dark basement, a group of people sat in a circle, a small ceiling lamp moving above their heads. Two women and a man. The one woman was around her mid-forties, wrinkles all around her face, she held her hands together and whispered: "Lord, have mercy on us."_

_"If a merciful God existed," Cliona told her"I would have never been born."_

_"Do not speak like that, child." the woman told her sternly as she placed her hand on Cliona's stomach"If you do, the universe will punish you. Will punish all of us. As it did to them.")_

"Then, she might as well have been from Blackwing. It does have that effect on us." Todd was ready to say something when his phone vibrated. He checked the screen to see that Amanda had texted him. It brought a smile to his face.

"Who is it?"

"Amanda. She wished me a Happy Halloween and she says she'll try to drop by this weekend."

"Only her?"

"When is it only her?"

Dirk laughed at the comment. He didn't really mind the Rowdies anymore. Mainly because he rarely saw them but he also knew they behaved around Amanda. Who knew, maybe in another life they could have even been friends. He couldn't help smiling at the thought. What a weird life would that be.

Yet, despite his good mood, it felt as if a sadness weighed him down. A nostalgic wave filled him in. 

_("It's midnight," Amanda stated before yawning"we're in the middle of nowhere and the only other soul awake at this hour besides you is the cat."_

_"You're also awake."_

_"Only because I can feel your awake-ness."_

_"Can't sleep." Martin replied while lighting up his cigarette"After all, someone has to stay awake and keep an eye on you."_

_"We're literally a group of four energy smelling vampires, a creature from another dimension and a badass witch."_

_"Did you just call yourself a badass?"_

_"Well, am I wrong?"_

_"Nah." he chuckled. "Go to sleep, drummer, I'll join later."_

_"Fine. But don't complain about being tired tomorrow."_

_Truth be told, Martin wasn't tired. Just like he wasn't the only one awake. The other Rowdies didn't really sleep either-even Gripps had only drifted off to sleep for only five minutes-something kept them all awake. All on their guards. It was a smell. A smell they hated with all their hearts and therefore would usually ignore. Only this time, it was stronger than they had ever come across. Coming from almost everywhere. So many different places and people but it still felt as if it was right next to them.)_

He didn't notice it but right next to him, Mona seemed equally blue, lost in her own sadness. 

_("I don't understand."_

_"What?"_

_"You requested to return to your cell." Ken explained"You had a gun, you were out, you could just kill me. Kill everyone. And walk away. No scratch."_

_"That couldn't happen."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I don't want to kill you." Bart told him truthfully."I don't want to kill anyone the universe tells me to."_

_"Why? You never had a problem before."_

_"That's because I thought I was special. I thought I had a higher purpose. Now I know. I know I'm just the person to do the universe's dirty job." she smiled sadly"It used to feel right. I used to feel right, but now,"_

_"Now?"_

_"Now it just feels like I'm using the wrong ways for the right thing."_

_Ken could relate to that.)_

Why all the sadness?

_(She cradled the dead body in front of her. Why did it always end like this? Why did she always have to come face to face with death?_

_"Your voice has really begun to irritate me, sweetheart. Maybe I'll finally convince those in charge to let me cut off your vocal chords. Save me and all the others some trouble." Mr. Priest told her annoyed "It might be my Halloween present."_

_For the first time, since she had met the sick figure that was Osmund Priest, she wished he actually tortured her in that specific way.)_

**Author's Note:**

> -The dentist murder incident is referenced again in another fanfic of mine 'Cool Kids'  
> -What I really wanted to show is that Todd had a character development because someone-Dirk-made him want to be a better person. This is what drives their relationship. They push each other to become better. The reason why Amanda and Todd have, more, flaws is because Amanda didn't push him to become better. She has her own troubles, she is her own person and the only reason she affected his character development is because he lied to her and wanted to make it up. So yeah, I wanted to put some emphasis on that dynamic.  
> -Priest loves Halloween, it's a fact. But as a kid he hated it with burning passion.  
> -Project Cetus is introduced. In Greek mythology, Cetus means sea monster so that's exactly what I made that subject. Haven't thought of a name-yet!-but you could say she's a type of mermaid. When in danger, she can change her face and make her appearance a bit scary. Where does that help you ask? Nowhere really. She's a bit of a loner, living near the sea and can sense any danger once underwater.  
> -The dog is a funny story actually. This whole one shot had so many confusing parts just like DGHDA and I'm thinking that in the future I may give it a try, you know? Exploring the possibilities. Therefore, we'll get to the dog story at some point.  
> -The black kitten is the kitten shark  
> -Amanda Brotzman is a terrible driver, hands down  
> -Martin is allergic to the kitty. Also a fact.  
> -The Rowdy 3 don't like feeding off normal or normal-ish people(like Amanda) because it has various effects on them. Especially after Amanda learned to control her disease, they don't feel that comfortable causing her any discomfort in order to feed. Therefore, they try to only feed on other Subjects.  
> -While writing Part 4, Spotify played a parody of Stronger than you and I used a line from it as the title  
> -I do realize that Riggins is an emotionally abusive bastard, but, I also believe he never physically hurt any of the subjects. Whether this is because he thought he was doing the right thing and had a heart somewhere deep inside or because he didn't want to get his hands dirty, I'll let you decide.  
> -Project Cain is a not-so OC. Usually with all my fandoms, there is at least one story that mentions him simply because I like crossovers. There is an entire series about him as a spinoff of my original work(The Rising) called Frosts' Guide to the Multiverse. He is lowkey responsible for his twin sister's death which is why I thought making him Project Cain was smart. Emphasis on "thought". His name is Jackson and he was capture along side Cetus.  
> -Due to his origins, which is another dimension, he can heal himself-much like all the people from there-and control winter. Which is why there are many references to the cold weather.  
> -Depending on who's pov I'm writing and how emotionally charged the situation is, I swift between "Marzanna" and "Bart"  
> -This fic was also written to remind you that in Wendimoor, Martin didn't have his glasses and as a person who wears glasses, I believe him driving them should have been shown  
> -The "man!" scene is a reference to season 1  
> -the universe protects Bart. It protects her because she does its work. However, I figured that since Bart refuses to kill Ken-like the universe wants-the universe stops protecting her. This is why it is hinted that the tests actually do hurt her but she doesn't tell them about it. Mainly because this would satisfy Priest a bit too much.  
> -There are many references to screaming. Hold on to that.  
> -This writer is a fan of the Priest brothers theory and it shows  
> -Vogel and Mona mirror each other and that's because I think they would make a great team  
> -You can probably guess which Subject our mysterious woman is. Cliona, Clíodhna, in irish mythology is the queen of the Banshees. So of course, you can guess from the screaming, she's Project Banshee. She usually stays inside her house because when the universe makes her go out, there will be a moment when she'll scream and once that happens someone will die.  
> -Her screaming sounds normal to ordinary people but it's an entirely different experience for the Blackwing Subjects.  
> -Cliona remains hidden in a house sith another subject and her husband. It's hinted that she's pregnant.  
> -However, since it's Priest's favourite time of the year, he manages to locate her hiding. Kill her human husband and capture the two subjects.  
> -that's because at the very beginning, Cain and Cetus were in their group. So when Blackwing took them they managed to locate the others as well.  
> -The universe is broken and since the Subjects are the "tools" they can feel something is wrong. It is now clear that there's something wrong with the universe which affects everyone  
> -I think I'll continue writing this plotline in the future


End file.
